Buenos días, pelirroja
by Jeid
Summary: James piensa que los días a veces son largos. Y de las noches mejor no hablar. Hay ciertas cosas que lo mantienen despierto.


**Disclaimer: **todo de Jota Ka.

Encontré historias en un baúl. Y como soy nostálgica acá vuelvo a publicarlas. Porque sí y nada más.

* * *

Porque a James Potter los días a veces le parecen demasiado largos. Porque tiene que levantarse temprano para llegar a clases, tiene que encontrar la manera de llegar al Gran Comedor a comer algo de desayuno antes de cursar para no morir de hambre. Porque tiene amigos que exigen tiempo y dedicación. Porque es capitan del equipo de Quidditch y también Premio Anual. Porque le gusta encontrar momentos libres para pasar cerca del lago o recorrer el castillo en busca de la quietud de las paredes rocosas de Hogwarts, encontrar, quizás también, algo en el camino que lo entretenga, una señorita sonriente que se asoma por la puerta de un aula abandonada, un chico de primer año siendo amenazado por un par de Slytherins. Pero no importa qué tan largo pueda parecer un día, jamás se va a igualar con la maximidad horaria de sus noches. Y no habla de quedarse hasta el amanecer con alguna aventurera, ni de acompañar a Remus durante sus transformaciones en el bosque prohibido. Habla de su jodido e inigualable insomnio. Querer cerrar los ojos y sentir que éstos siguen abiertos por algún hechizo encantador. La catástrofe de pensar que en dos horas va a sonar el despertador para levantarse y que todavía no ha podido, por la gracia de Merlín, pegar un ojo.

Pero esta noche no espera acostado en la cama a que pasen las horas eternas y oscuras. Es pasada la medianoche cuando deja soltar un suspiro y se pone de pie en la forma más silenciosa posible, para que Remus no se despierte, para que Sirius no le pregunte a dónde pensaba ir sin su companía, para que Peter no maldiga tener que levantarse y unirse en una aventura nocturna cuando todo lo que quiere es dormir. Cruza la habitación y en su trayecto saca la capa de invisibilidad de su baúl. Sale de la habitación sin darse cuenta de que va descalzo, o dándose cuenta quizás, y pensando que el frío piso del castillo le hace cosquillas entre los dedos de los pies. Se cubre con su capa, y camina casi automáticamente mientras baja trayectos de escaleras. Sólo aprieta el paso cuando baja un último tramo de escaleras que bajan a la sala común de Hufflepuff. Se saca la capa de invisibilidad frente al cuadro de frutas y con los dedos le hace cosquillas a una pera. Cuando entra en la cocina no se da cuenta de que hay alguien más adentro, junto al fuego, que su pelo es colorado como las frambuesas y que pareciera encenderse junto a la chimenea. Lily Evans no se da vuelta, parece estar ocupada con un libro. James camina despacio hasta estar parado justo detrás de ella.

- Evans - es casi un susurro con voz ronca, no sonríe, no guiña ojos, no intenta besarla ni invitarla a salir. La pelirroja da un pequeño salto en su silla y su cara se ruboriza con fluorescencia.

- Potter, qué susto -intenta controlar su respiración y volver a concentrarse en el libro pero algo se mueve por el rabillo de su ojo, y es que el morocho se sienta a su lado. Una vocesita femenina carraspea e intenta hablar en una voz demasiado nerviosa. Los dos se dan vuelta para encontrar a una pequeña efina vestida con un delantal blanco y una cofia en la cabeza

- Se, señor Pott-tter... desea té de valeriana?

- Si Sammy, por favor -una sonrisa de dientes blancos relampaguea, y Lily Evans procura mirar al fuego nuevamente.

- ¿Valeriana, Potter? -pregunta con la ceja izquierda un poco más elevada que la derecha. El chico se encoje de hombros

- Insomnio.

Ambos sienten que la noche está demasiado silenciosa aunque haya unos pocos elfos terminando de limpiar. Las chispas del fuego crepitan, pero no es suficiente. De qué hablar, es la pregunta adecuada que ambos se hacen.

- Qué lees -pregunta James sin esperar una respuesta mientras le arrebata el pequeño libro azul de entre las manos. Un contacto tan electrocutante como las mismas chispas del fuego. La pequeña elfina vuelve con una bandeja, dos tazas burbujeantes y un canasto con galletas que hacen que James Potter olvide el libro que deja a un costado.

- Sammy de mi corazón -le dice dándole un beso en la frente a elfina se aleja tambaleante. Él le da una taza a Lily y apoya la bandeja en el borde de la chimenea. - Nunca te había visto por acá, Evans

- No soy de merodear por el castillo de noche -dice casi con ironía. Ambos sonríen un poco. Muy poco, y se miran un instante en el que todo se vuelve raro rápidamente. - Por algún motivo a mí no me sorprende encontrarte aquí.

- Bueno, yo si soy de merodear -contesta con un dejo misterioso en la voz rasposa, que se quema un poco con la bebida caliente. Lily toma de su taza sin decir nada, pero en el instante en que sus papilas gustativas saorean, no puede evitar torcer el gesto con desagrado. James lo nota y se ríe - Debo admitir que no es lo más delicioso del mundo, pero sirve, y si le agregas gengibre queda más sabroso. Para el insomnio, ya sabes... lo heredé de mi madre.

La noche es tibia, y se nota que el verano todavía deja sus rastros entre las paredes. Ninguno de los dos dice mucho más. James se limita a mirar el fuego, se mueve de a ratos cortos, subbe las piernas, las baja, las cruza, se sienta de costado, suspira. Lily más bien quieta, mira de reojo cómo las llamas se reflejan en sus lentes, cómo el capitan del equipo no puede quedarse quieto. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapa entre dientes, su corazón late un poco más fuerte, su piel se vuelve un poco más rosada de lo normal. Nota que lleva los pies descalzos y que sus dedos son largos y finos, que estan un poco sucios pero no demasiado. Respira profundo y piensa que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que James Potter tuviera insomnio. Se pone de pie y deja la taza todavía llena de té en la bandeja. Agarra una galleta y se la lleva a la boca con miedo, pero saborea y comprende que está fuera de peligro, que es de algarroba y chocolate y eso le gusta.

- Bueno, me voy a dormir -titubea un poco... ¿qué decir? pero antes de que él diga algo, se pone también de pie y se dirige hacia la puerta de la cocina. Sólo se da vuelta para agradecerle una vez más a la pequeña elfina que todavía limpia una de las mesas del fondo. Liy sigue estática en el mismo lugar, hasta que el chico que sostiene la puerta abierta la saca de su ensimismamiento

- Vienes o te quedas -no es una pregunta. Suena más bien a una respuesta que la deja sin opción. Cancela la posibilidad del no. Por un instante mínimo sigue ahí parada, y piensa en las posibilidades de que esa respuesta pregunta cambien el trayecto destinatario de si vida. No, nada cambia, piensa, y comienza su marcha. Murmura un escueto "gracias" cuando pasa por al lado del chico y sale al pasillo. Caminan juntos y en silencio epro lo suficientemente lejos el uno del otro como para no rozarse. Llegan frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor cuando James camina más lento

- Buenas noches pelirroja -dice antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse hacia las puertas de entrada del castillo.

- ¿Que hacés? -pregunta ella en un hilo de voz, casi histérica, no es que no quiera caminar sóla hasta la torre de Gryffindor, es que no entiende qué es lo que trama.

- Voy afuera a dar un paseo. -Y es cuando ella siente que la pregunta qué él le hizo en las cocinas era crucial. No lo piensa mucho, lo sigue, todavía con cara de espanto, quiere decirle que está mal, que no puede salirse siempre con la suya, que si los descubren los van a castigar, que ella es prefecta, que esto está muy mal, que no debería seguir caminando. Él la mira

- No tienes que venir si no quieres, puedes volver a la Sala Común -algo en sus ojos se ve ansioso.

- No deberías salir del castillo Potter -es todo lo que logra decir. Y las ansias del chico dejan paso a una cara de cansancio. No dice nada, sólo se acerca más a la puerta. Y está por salir cuando la pelirroja empieza a subir las escaleras y un ruido de escucha a la lejanía. Voces que hablan y se ríen. Ambos frenan en seco, claramente no es Filch. Lily nerviosa baja las escaleras para volver por donde vino, pero antes de poder hacer nada, James Potter ya la tomó por la muñeca y la arrastra fuera del castillo. Se esconden detrás del cobertizo de escobas. Y antes de que ella pueda decir nada el se pone un dedo sobre los labios, indicándole que guarde silencio. No duda, y pareciera haber algo en lo que hace que le da una satisfacción absoluta, algo de importancia quizás, y un estúpido sentimiento de honor. Saca su capa de invisibilidad y los cubre a ambos con la fina tela. Lily no necesita preguntar qué es, bien lo sabe, como siempre sabe todo. No pregunta de dónde la sacó porque a unos metros de distancia dos chicos se acercan a donde estan. Lily los reconoce y algo en ello la deja más tranquila. Son dos amigos de ella de Ravenclaw que siguen camino hacia los invernaderos. James sabe que van a hacer, y sonríe porque ya los vio antes, van a fumar mariuhana. No esperan a que pasen para empezar a caminar. Bien cerca el uno del otro. James ya no la toma por la muñeca pero marca el paso con sus largas zancadas- Lily tiene que apurarse para seguirle el paso. Pero no se cuestiona lo que hace. Por algún motivo sus piernas se mueven aunque su mente le esté diciendo que dé media vuelta y vuelva. Sus piernas se mueven siguiendo a James Potter, al que siempre odio, el que le revuelve el estómago de ira o lo que sea (duda).

- ¿De dónde sacaste la capa? -pregunta ya sin miedo a que alguien los escuche

- Era de mi padre, que era de su padre, que supongo era de su padre o su madre

- ¿La tuviste todos estos años?

- Si -contesta, y por un momento duda de si habersela mostrado podría representar alguna especie de peligro. La pelirroja detecta eso cuando la comisura de los labios se tuerce hacia la derecha. Los dos lo hacen y llegan a la orilla del lago. Salen de abajo de la capa y se quedan unos segundos mirando la superficie cristalina del agua, una superficie de color azul oscuro, pero casi turquesa, como si tubiera reflectores en el fondo. Una bruma crece en las orillas de enfrente. Lily se sienta sobre el tronco de un árbol caído y lo mira con el ceño fruncido. La noche es oscura con una medialuna que apenas ilumina el contorno del bosque prohibido, pero sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad y las estrellas empiezan a aparecer en el cielo despejado. El universo en enorme, piensa James, mientras se acerca a la orilla y moja sus pies en el agua. Arremanga un poco sus pantalones y entra un poco más profundo. Se queda parado de espaldas a ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, como si meditara si saltar de cabeza al agua o no. Ella lo mira en silencio, piensa que es la espalda más recta que ha visto en mucho tiempo, y por un momento le dan ganas de pedirle que se saque el buzo, que le muestre su piel, que salte al agua si quiere, y que después salga mojado. Y como si lo llamara con sus pensamientos, James se da media vuelta, deja caer sus brazos al costado del cuerpo y camina hacia la pelirroja. Se sienta al lado

- ¿Por qué nunca quisiste salir conmigo? -Ella duda unos momentos y se encoje de hombros

- Supongo que nunca me llamaste la atención -el frunce apenas el ceño

- No te creo -dice, y su voz es como una espada de hielo que atravieza el pecho de la chica que se queda unos segundo en silencio.

- No debería sorprenderte que no le gustes a alguien Potter, hay personas que podemos ver más allá de todas tus mentiras. Yo detecto, por sobre todas las cosas, la esencia de las personas. Y de tí puedo decirte que eres un egocéntrico, que piensas que el mundo gira al rededor de tus lentes y que no hay modo de que yo sea un satélite más. -James ríe, por lo del satélite, porque pudo verse como cuerpo celeste y por un momento le dio gracia, pero rápidamente se vuelve serio

- No sabes nada de mí Lily Evans -Lily intenta hablar pero el continúa -En cambio, yo si puedo decir algo de tí, que eres obstinada y juzgas, que sobre todas las cosas te gusta juzgar

- No es así...

- Si que lo es, pero está bien, porque tienes miedo

- No tengo miedo, no se de qué estás hablando Potter

- Te da miedo encontrar en los demás cosas que te gusten demasiado. -contesta, y se pone rápidamente de pie, se acerca a la orilla, levanta un palo y lo tira con fuerza... la madera rompe la calma del agua y Lily siente que lo que se desgarra está en su pecho. Presiona los párpados, no quiere verlo. -Vives con miedo -sigue, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras son lo más filoso - Vives con miedo de romper las reglas y de que las cosas salgan de manera distinta a como siempre lo esperas. Pero ignoras que lo mejor de la vida está en las cosas que nos sorprenden Evans, y que si no eliminas los presupuestos que tienes acerca de todo, nunca nada va a sorprenderte.

¿Cómo lograr articular palabra? ¿Cómo decirle que si hay cosas que le sorprenden, que ella siente que es un desafío el café de cada mañana? Que tiene razón, que tiene miedo de que las cosas salgan mal, tiene miedo de salir lastimada, que le rompan el corazón, cómo contarle que llegó a la conclusión de que la única manera de no sufrir por nada en la vida es no sentir apego por las cosas y poder anticiparlas. Cómo admitir que sí, que tiene razón, que está llena de miedo. Suspira, en el momento en que James se da vuelta y encuentra sus ojos. No hace falta que diga nada, ninguno, saben que él tiene razón y sobre todo, ese chico acaba de darse cuenta de que la dureza de sus palabras le van a costar caro.

- La vida muchas veces te descepciona, Evans, pero muchas otras veces no.. y donde menos lo esperes habrá una oportunidad esperándote. Si no arriesgas no ganas

- Así habló el buscador de Gryffindor -contesta ella, con un tono burlón triste que alivia el aire a su alrededor, todo se siente más tranquilo. Un buscador bastante lindo, de hecho. Y por qué no, qué perdería si eliminara los supuestos que tiene acerca de James Potter. Se para y se acerca a la orilla, busca una piedra plana para hacer sapito sobre el agua. El buscador la mira impresionado y trata de imitarla. Ella ríe - No Potter, tienes que buscar una piedra plana y hacerla que entre al agua de costado -Lo mira intentar nuevamente pero no lo logra, se ríe.

- Muestrame de nuevo, ¿esta piedra está bien? -le pregunta, y se ve como un niño detrás de las gafas.

- Si, ponte de costado, agarrala entre el índice y el pulgar -más risas mientras él sigue al pie de la letra sus indicaciones, pero no lo logra. Intenta de vuelta y de vuelta y en la noche silenciosa sos todas carcajadas las que ahora rompen la bruma sobre el lago, y qué importa si hay alguien que pueda llegar a escuchar. Hasta que por fin lo logra y chocan las manos y ese estallido hace que sus panzas descansen los músculos. Así es como le gusta verlo, sonríendo, jugándo, sin importar nada más, y es que hace varios días que no lo veía reír así, que hace que se sienta aliviada.

- ¿No tienes sueño? -La voz de James es ronca, como néctar líquido sobre piedras

- La verdad que no -se encoje de hombros, desvía la mirada - Es una noche agradable -no necesita decir mas. Él se lleva una mano al bolsillo del pantalón, saca una bolsa de galletas y come una.

- Deberías probaar meter los pies en el agua -le ofrece la bolsa, ella toma una , se saca los zapatos un poco dudosa pero camina hacia adentro en el agua.

- Está... tibia

- Si, este es uno de mis lugares preferidos del castillo.

- ¿Hay muchos más como este que nadie conozca? - pregunta intrigada, sabe que hay muchas cosas que esos chicos sabe y ella no y quiere saberlo todo, quiere saber a dónde van cuando no los ve, a qué lugares llegaron bajo esa capa, cómo es que siempre se meten en problemas pero nunca los descubren.

- Ni te lo imaginas

- Supongo que eso es lo que hacen cuando desaparcen -murmura Lily. James sonríe de costado. El muy descarado. Y Lily piensa que esa sonrisa debería estar prohibida por el ministerio de magia

- Digamos que nos gusta expandir nuestros horizontes...

Mientras ellos comen galletas con los pies descalzos en la orilla del lago, la madrugada se acerca, y con ella vino una gran nube que cubrío el cielo escocés. Las gotas empiezan a caer suaves, casi sin mojar, como una garúa tropical.

- Deberíamos volver -dice James y sale del agua. Ella lo sigue, toma sus cosas en una mano y emprenden camino de vuelta. Suben cuesta arriba con una lluvia que comienza a mojarlos un poco más, pero ninguno parece muy apurado. Lily camina todavía descalza y su pelo rojo contrasta con el amanecer grís que resalta todos los colores del mundo. Unos mechones de pelo se pegan al contorno de su cara. De pronto la lluvia se vuelve intensa y aceleran el paso. James mira hacia el cielo preocupado y Lily estalla en risas, ríe como nunca antes la vio reír, ella para, abre sus brazos, deja que la lluvia la moje. Él no puede moverse ni pensar, está como himnotizado viendo a la pelirroja carcajearse, la quiere llevar bajo techo para que no se moje y al mismo tiempo quiere quedarse ahí, mirándola, pero su voz lo distrae, y suena como un pájaro, el más lindo del mundo

- Al fin y al cabo la vida está hecha de momentos, no es así? - claro, claro que lo es. Y posiblemente el no pueda olvidar jamás este exacto momento. Pero siguen caminando, y entran al castillo mojados y descalzos, en piyamas y con unas terribles ojeras debajo de los ojos, y no importa que ya haya gente en los corredores, ellos caminan en silencio uno al lado del otro hasta llegar a la Sala Comuún de Gryffindor. Suben las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios cuando James bosteza y ella se contagia, y sus ojos brillan por el sueño y sonríen.

- Buenas noches, Potter -antes de que pueda entrar a los dormitorios de mujeres, James se acerca a Lily y le da un beso en la mejilla. Un contacto que paraliza el cuerpo de la pelirroja antes de liberar un millón de cosquillas que se desparraman por sus extremidades.

- Buenos días, pelirroja -susurra en su oído antes de alejarse y dejarla de pie, inmóvil, plantada en medio de las escaleras, con un corazón que pareciera salirse de la taquicardia y la idea de que por primera vez en siete años va a saltearse una clase. No sólo una clase sino un día entero de clases, y qué alguien venga a pedirle una justificación, porque está lista para conestar: porque me dieron ganas.

* * *

Jeid.


End file.
